Lo  que das a él y lo que me toca a mi
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: ARTHUR PIENSA EN SU RELACION CON ALFRED, MENCIÓN DE PIRATAS Y RAPE


Lo que das a él y lo que me toca a mi

No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que le ves? ¿Qué tiene él que te hace posar la mirada en su persona de forma casi inmediata?

Él es un despistado, un orgulloso, un adicto a los tomates, es casi tan pervertido como Francia, tiene una sonrisa estúpida en la cara casi todo el tiempo, es un masoquista (prueba de ello es la forma en la que sonríe después de que ese italiano que tanto quiere le golpea en el estomago) sin embargo, ahí estas dando vueltas a su alrededor como una colegiala enamorada.

_Te ves patético ¿sabes? _

No entiendo ¿Por qué tiemblas cuando te habla? ¿Por qué te sonrojas por nada cuando él esta cerca de ti?

Por él me traicionaste ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo te quería –aun te quiero – pero aun así lo sacaste de la celda donde lo tenia encerrado y le devolviste la libertad, hiciste buenas migas con él antes de sacarlo de la celda, le llevabas comida, hablabas con el, curabas las heridas que le hacia cada vez que bajaba a verlo, para torturarlo, hacerlo suplicar por su vida, humillarlo y verlo a mis pies.

Él era mi prisionero, habíamos peleado y yo había ganado, su armada invencible había caído y ahora haría lo que quisiera con el, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi llorar –o aguantar el deseo de hacerlo– había bajado a verlo a su celda, quería ver como su espíritu se partía en mil pedazos por el encierro y como su orgullo era pisoteado al saberse derrotado por mi.

_Para mi desgracia, eso no ocurrió _

Ese maldito español estaba tan orgulloso y altanero como siempre, ni siquiera las cadenas, el encierro o la mala alimentación habían doblegado su espíritu, me molestaba eso, aun estando encerrado en una celda llena de moho, oscura, sucia y aun estando encadenado de pies y manos él seguía tan altivo como cuando lo conocí, aun estando derrotado y pudriéndose en una celda seguía creyendo que era superior a mi, me trataba como si fuera un privilegio para mi tenerlo en frente, me exasperaba demasiado que aun siguiera creyendo que era mas fuerte que yo.

Una noche, dispuesto a hacerle tragarse su orgullo, me metí en su celda e invadí sus regiones vitales, él se resistió cuanto pudo pero las cadenas me daban cierta ventaja, mordí, sus labios, lo golpee, lo hice gritar de dolor y al terminar me retire creyendo que había conseguido lo que quería: humillarlo y tenerlo a mis pies.

_Cuan equivocado estaba _

Tú lo conociste por accidente –en una de tus correrías por la zona– llegaste a donde lo tenia encerrado, lo viste con tus grandes e inocentes ojos azules, y entablaste tu primera conversación con él, al principio no le creíste nada de lo que te dijo, me creías incapaz de hacer esas cosas pero él logro convencerte de que todo era cierto.

Al poco tiempo, confirmaste lo que te dijo –no se como lo hiciste– y en tu siguiente visita a su celda, lo curaste, le llevaste comida –incluyendo tomates que en ese tiempo él no conocía– pero le gustaron mucho y tú le prometiste que podías traerle mas si quería incluso le dijiste que cuando fueras un poco mayor podía ir a visitarte y llevarse todos los tomates que quisiera, él acepto alegremente tu propuesta.

Su relación de amistad duro semanas en mis propias narices hasta que una noche lo ayudaste a escapar.

_-España-lo llamo el niño_

_-¿Qué pasa Al?-le pregunto Antonio preocupado desde su celda _

_-Escapa ahora mismo-le dijo el niño abriendo la puerta de celda y soltando sus cadenas _

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el hispano confundido _

_-¡Arthur va a matarte!-le grito-no quiero que te haga daño, escapa por favor-le pidio _

_-Vente conmigo-le dijo el castaño -Arthur va a hacerte algo muy malo si sabe que lo ayudaste_

_-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-le dijo el niño _

_-Pero…-balbuceo confundido _

_-No hay tiempo para replicas-le dijo Alfred-vete _

_-De acuerdo-dijo-pero volveré te lo prometo-dijo abrazándolo antes de irse corriendo hacia los muelles para buscar su barco._

Horas después, te encontré cerca de ahí, al ver la celda abierta lo entendí todo: lo habías liberado.

_Me habías traicionado _

Te pregunte adonde había ido él, dijiste que no sabias para donde se había ido, no te creí nada, te seguí preguntando, tú negaste todo.

_-Por ultima vez, Alfred ¿Dónde esta España?-pregunto molesto Arthur _

_-Ya te dije que no se nada-contesto Alfred mirándolo desafiante _

_-Alfred sabes lo que pienso de las mentiras ¿verdad?-pregunto suavemente el británico_

_El chico asintió mudo, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir pero le hicieran lo que le hicieran no diría ni una sola palabra. _

_-Bien-dijo Arthur-entonces dime ¿donde esta España?-pidió suavemente, al chico le dio mucho miedo pero resistió_

_-Ya te dije que no lo se y ni aunque lo supiera te lo diría-dijo el niño cerrando los ojos, esperando su castigo._

_Arthur se impaciento y empezó a pegarle, al cabo de un rato volvió a preguntar: _

_-Dime donde esta-bramo Arthur _

_-Hazme lo que quieras, no te lo diré-replico el chico _

En ese momento, perdí el control e hice algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda mi vida: te hice ser uno conmigo a la fuerza, no te hice soltar palabra alguna, al terminar te mire, estabas cubierto de sangre y de lágrimas, tenías moretones y marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo, tenías la mirada pérdida y ausente.

Estabas en estado de choque, inmediatamente después, te lleve a casa, cure tus heridas e hice que mis hadas te borraran la memoria sobre todo lo referente a España y lo que yo te había hecho, después te lleve con Francis, no podía estar cerca de ti –al menos por un tiempo– detestaba la idea de dejarte ahí pero por el momento era lo mejor que podía hacer, la compañía de Mathew te haría mucho bien mientras yo decidía que hacer con nuestra relación.

Francis me reprendió de una forma muy dura cuando se entero, me hizo ver que después de todo eras un niño y que habías cometido un error, que eso no reducía tu lealtad y tu cariño hacia mi y que me disculpara contigo, me dijo que estabas muy triste, que casi no comías y por las noches tenias –y sigues teniendo– pesadillas, semanas después te traje de vuelta a mi casa, tú parecías ya no estar triste y así pasaron los años.

Creciste, te independizaste de mí, Francia y España te ayudaron, eso me dolió mucho pero entendí que –quisiera o no quisiera– debías de crecer y ver por lo mejor para tu gente.

Años después, aunque ya eras independiente seguías buscándome para compartir cosas, comer hamburguesas jugar videojuegos o llevarme a casa y cuidarme si estaba enfermo –o ebrio– yo te lo agradecía mucho, pensaba que después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros aun me querías hasta que apareció él y te puso de cabeza. Comenzó con algo sencillo: se encontraron en un puesto de hamburguesas y aunque él le sorprendió que no lo recordaras de tu niñez, no pareció importarle, en ese momento empezaste a dejarme de lado.

Ibas muy seguido a su casa o él te visitaba frecuentemente, iban a ver monumentos, al parque de diversiones, comían tomates –creo que por su culpa te volviste adicto a las verduras– y después comenzaron una relación de amistad que me sentir como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el hígado.

Recuerdo que cada vez que te llamaba o no estabas o estabas ocupado, empezaste a entregar tu papeleo a tiempo, a hacer ejercicio, a comer toneladas de verduras y comida sana en vez de tus queridas hamburguesas y dedicarle a él la mayor parte de tu tiempo libre.

Y así sigues hasta ahora, ya no me das tus abrazos, ya no estas conmigo, hace meses que no salimos a algún sitio solos tú y yo, ni siquiera para comer una hamburguesas –aunque yo las odio– hace mucho que no estas, todo lo que recibo de ti es: "_hola Inglaterra, adiós Inglaterra, nos vemos en la siguiente conferencia, Inglaterra, me tengo que ir Inglaterra" _ y el mas frecuente de ellos: _"hoy no puedo Inglaterra, ya quede con Antonio/ Mathew (o cualquier otro) para hacer algo, lo siento" _

_Eso me duele _

¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Ya no te importo o que te sucede? ¿Es que ya olvidaste todo lo que vivimos juntos? Nunca estas, él te llama y te vas ¿Por qué?

_No entiendo que pasa_

Él tiene solamente que llamarte –o silbarte– y vas corriendo.

Yo tengo que esperar a que contestes mis llamadas

Él recibe de ti todo lo que yo quisiera tener: tus abrazos, tu sonrisa, tus comidas –aprendiste a cocinar comida decente por él– tus gestos, tu alegría, tus besos, el calor tu cuerpo, tu compañía en una tarde lluviosa (hasta se quedo con una de tus chaquetas).

Yo obtengo saludos formales, palabras amables, disculpas por no poder ir conmigo a algún lado, que me lleves a casa si bebo de más, que me cures la cruda y te vayas, abrazos forzados en navidad.

_Estoy harto _

_Te extraño ¿sabes? _

Extraño al Alfred de antes, el que estaba conmigo, se machaba la boca, decía cosas sobre mi comida, se atiborraba de hamburguesas y comida chatarra y no le importaba entregar el papeleo tarde si era por estar justos.

_Te quiero _

Ahora a penas y me miras, me evitas, prefieres estar con el adicto a los tomates que conmigo.

_Él te tiene y yo te he perdido._

Se que debería ser feliz por ti, estas con alguien que te quiere pero no puedo. Odio que te abrace, odio verte junto a el, se que es egoísta de mi parte.

_Pero no puedo evitarlo_.

_Lo envidio ¿sabes?_

No quiero admitir que estoy celoso pero lo estoy ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú? Él tiene a los italianos peleándose por el ¿eso no le es suficiente? Por que tenia que venir a quitarme lo mas valioso que tenia

_Tu corazón _

¿Por qué? Él tiene a Francis babeando el piso, a Gilbert de cabeza, Bélgica esta loca por el, tiene a Pedro hecho un huracán y a Martin muriéndose de la rabia. Siendo un pirata con tantas riquezas ¿Por qué tuvo que robarme a mi joya mas valiosa?

_Tú _

No espero que me entiendas solo quiero que sepas como me siento al respecto, no espero que vengas corriendo a buscarme solo que me des un poco de tu ser.


End file.
